Mengapa Musim Panas Sangat Panas!
by Amber Reina
Summary: Musim panas membuat Sawamura gerah sampai Miyuki kepanasan. Ditambah Kuramochi yang juga ikutan panas. Mengapa musim panas terasa sangat panas?


**Disclaimer** **Yuji Terajima**

 **Pairing : MiyuSawa**

 **Warning : BL, BL, dan BL, siapkan sebaskom air dingin.**

 **Mengapa Musim Panas Sangat Panas!**

Di kamarnya, Miyuki sedang mengibas-ngibas kerah bajunya. Dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya, ia serasa sedang dipanggang. Ini lebih parah dari latihan neraka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Panaaaas!"

Tenggorokan Miyuki terasa kering. Mungkin segelas, tidak, minum jus sepuasnya adalah ide yang bagus. Miyuki keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 menuju lantai 1 di mana kantin asrama berada. Miyuki juga melewati beberapa kamar teman-temannya termasuk kamar Sawamura. Miyuki berhenti setelah melewati kamar Sawamura. Ada yang tidak beres. Miyuki melihat pintu kamar Sawamura sedikit terbuka. Rasa hausnya tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu. Entah mengapa kalau soal yang berkaitan dengan Sawamura, selalu mengalihkan fokusya.

Miyuki mengintip dari balik pintu. Tidak terdetekasi keberadaan Kuramochi di sana. Lalu bola matanya bergeser sedikit. Dan apa yang Miyuki lihat membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia melihat Sawamura hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa atasan sedang duduk di depan kipas angin.

Sawamura tanpa pakaian atas, ditambah keringat dan rambutnya yang juga terlihat basah, membuat Miyuki meneguk ludah. Saat ini Sawamura terlihat seksi di mata Miyuki. tiba-tiba Miyuki merasa semakin kepanasan. Miyuki melongok ke kanan dan kiri. Cukup sepi. Tapi gawat kalau ada orang lain liat Sawamura begini. Yah, meskipun Sawamura yang bertelanjang dada hanya berefek pada dirinya. Sebuah ide licik mampir di kepala Miyuki. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu di depannya lalu measuk dengan mengendap-endap.

Sepertinya Sawamura tidak menyadari kehadiran Miyuki yang kini berdiri di belakang Sawamura. Kalau melihat dari dekat, Miyuki jadi makin kepanasan. Ini tidak bagus, tapi lanjutkan saja.

Sawamura merasakan aura mengancam di belakangnya. Entah makhluk apa yang ada di belakangnya, membuat Sawamura merinding. Perlahan kepalanya berputar ke belakang, "Gyaaaa!" Sawamura berteriak sekencangnya. Begitu Miyuki Kazuya berdiri di belakangnya, Sawamura buru-buru mengambil t-shirt miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sawamura menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan t-shirt itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa di situ? Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu?" cecar Sawamura masih dengan suara super keras.

Miyuki perlu mengorek telinganya. Astaga, anak ini berisik sekali. Tapi bukannya jawab pertanyaan Sawamura, Miyuki justru ikut duduk di samping Sawamura.

Sawamura menggeser duduknya lalu berkata, "Kenapa ikutan duduk?" dengan pipi merona.

Miyuki melirik Sawamura. Apa-apaan itu? Sawamura dengan pipi merona, lalu t-shirt di depan dadanya yang sepertinya tak ada niat untuk dipakai. Niat mancing ya? Umpannya tidak bisa ditolak oleh Miyuki. tiba-tiba Miyuki juga membuka t-shirt yang dipakainya. Dan itu cukup membuat Sawamura kembali berteriak.

"Berisik kau, Bakamura!" teriak Miyuki yang kesal karena telinganya berdengung.

"Bakamura ja-" teriakan Sawamura terhenti. Terlihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Hee, Miyuki tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuat Sawamura jadi salah tingkah begitu.

Miyuki mendekatkan bahunya di bahu Sawamura. "Hee, kau tergoda oleh tubuhku?"

Bahu Sawamura menegang. Itu artinya pertanyaan Miyuki benar. Rona merah Sawamura kini sampai ke telinganya. Sawamura jadi manis dan minta diterkam begitu membuat Miyuki semakin Kepanasan.

"Sawamura," Miyuki mengucapkan nama Sawamura seraya mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai.

Sawamura tidak teriak ataupun melawan. Ya tuhan! Miyuki mengusap peluh di wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Di bawahnya, Sawamura terlihat pasrah dan tanpa pertahanan. Mata Miyuki langsung beralih ke bibir Sawamura yang sedikit terbuka. Habis sudah level kesabaran Miyuki. Perlahan ia menundukan kepalanya agar bibirnya bisa mencapai bibir Sawamura.

Miyuki mencium sampai membuat Sawamura sesak napas. Dirasakannya juga Sawamura yang berontak dengan cara mendorong Miyuki. Miyuki akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Keduanya napak tersengal. Kemudian Miyuki memeluk Sawamura.

"E-eh? Senpai." Dari nada bicaranya, Sawamura terdengar kebingungan.

Tapi Miyuka tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia justru mempererat pelukannya. Yang dipeluk hanya diam dengan tubuh kaku. Miyuki mau melepadkan pelukan tapi sayang. Akhirnya Miyuki iseng buang napas di telinga Sawamura hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Sawamura," suara Miyuki terdengar semakin berat. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat tambah panas. Sudah terlanjur basah nih." kedua tubuh mereka memang basah karena keringat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura berusaha mencegah serangan Miyuki.

Tetapi Miyuki tidak peduli. Ia semakin menekan Sawamura dengan menggigit daun telinganya. "Sawamura aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku mau-"

"Oi, Sawamura! Sampai kapan kau mau di sini!" pintu terjeblak terbuka menampakan sosok Kuramochi. Ia juga melihat posisi berbahaya dari kedua rekannya. Saat itu juga aura neraka meliputi dirinya.

Sawamura ambil kesempatan dengan mendorong keras bahu Miyuki lalu berlari ke sudut kamar.

"Kalian panas-panas begini sedang apa, hah? Kenapa harus di kamarku, Hah!" terdengar suara gemeretak dari tangan Kuramochi.

Miyuki menjitak kepalanya sendiri lalu berkata, "Yah, ketahuan deh."

Sedangkan Sawamura masih menangis di sudut ruangan dengan menutupi wajahnya.

Musim panas membuat Sawamura gerah sampai Miyuki kepanasan. Ditambah Kuramochi yang juga ikutan panas. Mengapa musim panas terasa sangat panas?

 **Tamat**

 **A/N : Tangan authornya juga panas karena seharian ngetik. Yang baca jangan ikutan panas ya. /wink**

 **Aku kembali dengan persembahan fic pair MiyuSawa.**

 **Pemanasan sebelum ber-maso-ria di fanfic STAY juga. XD**

 **Fic ini sudah lama dibuat draftnya tapi baru bisa direalisasikan /halah/ saat ini.**

 **Sekian,**

 **-Amber Reina- *yang lagi kepanasan***


End file.
